pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Most Awesome Tournament Ever Part 2
This is a special of ARPS featuring characters from the Pokémon Tales series. This is the third part of a three part special. Story The gang is getting ready for the second round of their tournament. Brock: Well, I guess I’ll call the next matchup. It is Conway vs. The Don! Conway takes to the field, as does The Don. The Don transforms back into Zorua, walking onto the field. Conway: Korrina didn’t do that good with a type advantage. Maybe I should try something different. Go, Politoed. Conway chooses Politoed. Politoed: Party time! Conway: Politoed, Bubble Beam! Politoed fires Bubble Beam, as Zorua twists, disappearing with Feint Attack. Zorua slams into Politoed’s stomach, it skidding back. Politoed fires a Mud Bomb, which Zorua dodges with ease. Politoed fires Hyper Voice, which causes distress to Zorua, her covering her ears. Zorua: Ow, ow, ow! Meanie! Zorua fires a Night Daze attack, striking Politoed hard. Politoed hits the ground, defeated. Brock: Politoed is unable to battle! The winner is Zorua! Ahmad: It won? But, it’s a basic stage Pokémon! Dakota: That’s Ian for you. He can train even low level Pokémon and utilize them to their full potential. There’s a story where he used a Weedle to battle and won. Conway: Oh, that actually happened. Brock: Next match, Ian vs. Steve! Steve: Oh, yeah! I get to kick Ian’s ass! Go, Greninja! Steve chooses Greninja. Greninja: Through the forces of shadows, I arise in the land of light, ready for the endless bout that will be against, the master known as Ian. '' Dakota: Wow. I didn’t realize that Greninja was such a poet. Ian: Do you expect me to veer away from using Sandslash? Steve: Uh, only if you don’t use it. Ian puts the Pokéball he had in his hand away, pulling out another one. He opens the Pokéball, choosing Sceptile. Sceptile: ''Cool. I’m up. Dakota: Do all of us have a Sceptile? I know all three of us have a Charizard, well, I have two, but come on! Ian: Leaf Blade! Steve: Mat Block! Sceptile charges in, going for Leaf Blade. Greninja blocks it with Mat Block, as Greninja fires Water Shuriken, forcing Sceptile back. Sceptile then uses Dragon Breath, as Greninja disappears in smoke, striking Sceptile with Shadow Sneak, launching Sceptile into the air. Ian: You took that from Smash Bros. Steve: F*ck yeah, I did! Now, Blizzard! Ian: Rock Tomb! The seeds on Sceptile’s back glow purple, as they each release energy balls, which solidify into rocks. Sceptile lands on one, then launches the Rock Tomb at Greninja with its tail, blocking out the Blizzard. Greninja teleports out of the way with Shadow Sneak, as Leaf Storm comes crashing down from above, slamming into Greninja. Sceptile and Greninja stare each other down in the Leaf Storm, as Greninja fires Blizzard, knocking Sceptile out of the Leaf Storm, skidding back. Ahmad: Yeah, Steve! Take him out! Dakota: Wow. Steve looks like he stands a chance! Korrina: That’s my perverted boyfriend! You rock! Steve: Alright! I really have a chance right now! Ian: Not bad. That being said, I can’t lose. Ian reaches into his pocket, pulling out a key stone. Everyone: He has a Key Stone?! Ian puts the Mega Bracelet on, as Sceptile mega evolves into Mega Sceptile. Steve: Too bad! Cause I have a technique that I figured out from Ash before he mysteriously disappeared from the face of the Earth. Let’s do, Steve-Greninja! Greninja is covered in a water veil, it taking Steve’s appearance. Steve and Steve-Greninja mimic each other’s movements, as Steve-Greninja unleashes a swarm of Water Shuriken. Mega Sceptile watches the Water Shuriken, as he spins, releasing an equal amount of rocks from Rock Tomb, canceling out the attack. Ian: Dragon Breath! Steve: Blizzard! Mega Sceptile fires Dragon Breath, as Steve-Greninja fires Blizzard. The attacks connect and explode, as Steve-Greninja teleports to strike Mega Sceptile with Shadow Sneak. Mega Sceptile spins, blocking the attack with its tail. Mega Sceptile strikes Steve-Greninja with Leaf Blade, defeating it, and knocking Steve to the ground. Steve: Ow. Brock: Greninja is unable to battle! The winner is Ian! Ian: Not a bad battle, Steve. Steve, still on the ground: Ow. That really hurt. Elise: What’s wrong with him? Serena: A side effect of that transformation Greninja did. It creates a connection between the the Pokémon and trainer, and the trainer feels the damage that the Pokémon does. Brock: Next round! Brendan vs. Dakota! Brendan: Let the show begin! Wobbuffet! Brendan chooses a male Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet: I, AM HERE! Team Rocket are in the stands, watching. Jessie: So, someone else sees the glory of Wobbuffet. Jessie’s Wobbuffet comes out. Wobbuffet: I, AM HERE! Dakota: What a weird phrase. No matter. Its signature move is Counter, so I just have to be immune to it. Go, Hugo! Dakota throws the Pokéball, choosing Hugo the Golurk. Hugo: Initiating battle mode. Brendan: Nice choice. You may have the first move. Dakota: Fine! Hugo, Shadow Punch! Brendan: Splash! Hugo fires a Shadow Punch wave at Wobbuffet, which uses Splash to flop into the air, dodging it. The Shadow Punch arches up after Wobbuffet, as Wobbuffet falls at Hugo. Wobbuffet lands on top of Hugo, it throwing Wobbuffet off. The Shadow Punch doesn’t turn enough, and strikes Hugo instead of Wobbuffet. Dakota: You kidding me?! Brendan: And now, let’s have a bit of an, Encore! Wobbuffet starts clapping, releasing a white ball of energy, hitting Hugo. It glows white, as it throws another Shadow Punch. Wobbuffet Splashes into the air, the Shadow Punch following. Wobbuffet lands on Hugo, which throws Wobbuffet off. Hugo is struck by the Shadow Punch, as Wobbuffet Splashes away, getting into position. Hugo fires a Shadow Punch, as the cycle continues. Dawn: Oh, wow! That’s an amazing combination! May: You said it, hair dye. That combo would rock any Pokémon Contest. There’s not enough time to allow Encore to wear off to make a comeback. Dawn: Did you just call me hair dye again?! The cycle goes through a few more times, when Encore wears off. Dakota: Now we can get to business! Hugo, Earthquake! Brendan: Splash! Hugo uses Earthquake, while Wobbuffet Splashes over it, being off the ground. Brendan starts laughing, irritating Dakota. Dakota: Let’s try this then! Shadow Ball! Hugo forms Shadow Ball, throwing it at Wobbuffet. Brendan: Got you! Mirror Coat! Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat, launching Shadow Ball back at Hugo, knocking it down. Wobbuffet crashes to the ground, getting up. Dakota: Duh! Hugo, Phantom Force! Hugo disappears, while Wobbuffet looks around, confused. Brendan: Huh? Where’d it go? Dakota: Wait and see. Hugo reappears, striking Wobbuffet, sending him flying into the air. Hugo then fires Shadow Punch, striking Wobbuffet, grounding and defeating it. Brock: Wobbuffet is unable to battle! The winner is Dakota! Brendan: No! I lost! Abi: Alright! Way to go, Dakota! Brock: Final match of the second round! Elise vs. Abi! Elise and Abi take to the field, the air thick with tension. Abi: I understand now that there’s nothing going on between you and Dakota. Elise: Thank you. Abi: That doesn’t mean I’m not going to kick your ass. Elise: Such coarse language! Fine, let’s get this over with. Floette! Abi: Kirlia! The two choose their Pokémon, Floette being the Eternal Flower Floette. Elise: Floette, Fairy Wind! Abi: Shadow Ball! Kirlia throws Shadow Ball, which is blown off course by Fairy Wind. Kirlia then hits Floette with Psychic, knocking it down. Floette releases a Sunny Day from her flower. Elise: Solar Beam. Floette fires Solar Beam, which Kirlia takes with Safeguard, though it still skids back. Kirlia uses Disarming Voice, Floette taking it. Floette fires another Solar Beam, hitting Kirlia. Abi: Don’t give up, Kirlia! Psychic! Elise, sighing: I think this battle has gone on long enough. Light of Ruin! Floette points her flower at Kirlia, firing a black ray of light. It hits Kirlia and exploding, defeating it. Brock: Kirlia is unable to battle! The winner is Elise! Abi: Aww! Elise: Nice battle. But I’ve been chasing Ian for a long time. And I’m ready for us to have our rematch here. Brock: And let’s keep going to the third round! Ian vs. Zorua! Ian and Zorua take to the field, Zorua eager to go. Zorua: I’ll prove my strength to you, once and for all! Ian: I already know your strength. You don’t need to prove anything to me. Zorua: Choose your Pokémon already! I’m ready to go! Ian pulls out a Pokéball, opening it. Mow Rotom comes out. Rotom: Whoo-hoo! Steve: A Mow Rotom? A lawn mower doesn’t seem very useful. Dakota: Fits Ian’s style to a T. Zorua fires Night Daze, as Rotom counters with a Leaf Storm, blocking it out. Rotom then fires Discharge, as Zorua dashes in, using Feint Attack to dodge. Zorua goes to crash into Rotom, when it uses Astonish, startling and flinching Zorua, stopping her right in front of Rotom. Rotom releases Leaf Storm, cutting through Zorua as it sends her flying. Zoura skids along the ground, struggling to get up. Iris: Go, Zorua! You can do it! Zorua struggles to get up. Ian: Zorua, it’s okay. You’ve shown your strength. Zorua smiles, then falls over, defeated. Brock: Zorua is unable to battle! The winner is Ian! Ian returns Rotom and Zorua, as he walks off the field. Abi: I was sorta hoping Zorua would win. Ahmad: There’s not much you can do against that guy. Brock: Next match! Dakota vs. Elise! Dakota: Oh, wow. Abi: You nervous? Dakota: Yeah, a bit. Even if she’s not a champion, she’s the world renowned expert and master of Fairy types. Elise, smiling: Don’t worry, Dakota. I’ll beat you as easy as I did the others. Elise walks onto the field, as this remark angers Abi. Abi: Take her out for me. Dakota, smiling: Will do. Dakota goes onto the field as well. Elise: Togekiss. Dakota: Go, Ian! The two choose their Pokémon, Dakota choosing Ian the Sandslash. Ian: I’m ready! Elise: Really? Dakota: Shows my respect for him. And you did say you wanted to battle Ian. This is as close as you’re going to get. Steve: Ooh! Burn! Elise: Aura Sphere! Dakota: Dig! Togekiss fires an Aura Sphere, as Ian Digs to dodge. It breaks out of the ground, releasing a Swift attack. Togekiss takes it with grace, as it catches Sandslash in Psychic, lifting it into the air. Togekiss fires Aura Sphere, hitting Ian hard, causing him to drop. Dakota: Shadow Claw! Ian releases Shadow Claw, which flies up and hits Togekiss. Elise: Metronome! Togekiss wags its finger for Metronome, as Ian uses Sandstorm. Togekiss uses Disable, negating the Sandstorm. Ian has dug down a hole, when a Shadow Claw breaks out of the ground, hitting Togekiss. More come out, as Togekiss flies and dodges. Togekiss flaps its wing, releasing Fairy Wind, which goes down the hole. It forces Ian out of the ground. Dakota: Shadow Claw! Elise: Aura Sphere! Togekiss fires Aura Sphere, as Ian uses Shadow Claw. The Shadow Claw breaks through Aura Sphere, as it strikes Togekiss, causing it to drop, defeated. Ian hits the ground, panting heavily. Brock: Togekiss is unable to battle! The winner is Dakota! Dakota: Whew! That was close! Elise, sighing: Well, you aren’t champion for nothing. It was nice to battle you. Dakota: Likewise. Now, Ian! Let’s do this! Ian walks past Elise onto the field. Ian: Nice job, Elise. Elise blushes at this, but keeps walking. Ian takes the field. Dakota: For this match, I’ll call upon my heavy hitter. Dakota pulls out the Eon Flute, as he plays it. A star twinkles in the sky, as Latios dives down, onto the field. Latios: Good to see you again, Dakota. And you as well, Ian. Dakota: You know Ian? Ian: Long story. But the short version is, Ian pulls out an Eon Flute as well, playing it. Dakota: You’re f*cking with me. A star twinkles in the sky, as Latias dives down, onto the field. Latias, Shyly: Heh heh. Hi Ian. Ian: Good to see you, Latias. You think you can handle a fight with Latios? Latias: For you, I’d do anything. '' Dakota: I hope you have a trick up your sleeve. Cause we have the Soul Dew! Latios, Luster Purge! Ian: Mist Ball! Latios fires Luster Purge, while Latias releases Mist Ball, which explodes and encases the field in a mist. Latias flies past Latios, striking it with Steel Wing. Dakota: Not bad. Rain Dance to Thunder! Ian: Whirlpool! Latios uses Rain Dance, then fires Thunder up into the sky. It comes down at Latias, who holds up Whirlpool over her head, using it as a shield. Latias throws the lightning charged Whirlpool at Latios, trapping it and electrocuting it at the same time. Latios uses Luster Purge, breaking itself free. Latias fires Mist Ball, hitting Latios. Latios fires Thunder again, hitting Latias hard. Latios: ''You okay, sister? Latias: I’m fine. But I’m going to win for Ian! Ian: Let’s end this with one blow. Dakota: Let’s follow suite! Ian & Dakota: Draco Meteor! Latias and Latios fire Draco Meteor into the air, which explodes into several meteorites. Some of the meteorites collide with each other, but most hit Latios and Latias. They both fall to the ground, defeated. Brock: This tournament ends in a tie! Dakota: No! I guess we are equals. Ian: This time. Good battling with you. Ian gives Latias a Sitrus berry, healing her. Latias: Thank you, Ian! Ian: Sure thing. Let’s go. Elise: Wait! You’re leaving already?! Ian: Yep. Good to see you all. Ian hops on Latias’ back, as she soars off into the sky, disappearing. Serena: I wonder where he’s going? Conway: Who knows? Latias flies to Mt. Silver, landing at the summit. Ash and Pikachu turn, looking surprised. Ash: So, you came. Ian: Can’t turn down a challenge. Even if it’s from you, who thinks that isolating himself from the world will make you stronger. Ash: You’d love being able to do that. Ian: True. But if you don’t interact with people, you can’t battle anyone and learn new things. As much as I hate to admit it, people make me a better trainer. Ash: You’ve definetely changed. Ian: A little. Now, to kick your butt. THE END! Trivia * This three part special has given several spoilers about the future of Pokémon Tales. * Ian battles Ahmad, Steve and Dakota, all the main characters of this series. Category:Episodes Category:ARPS Category:Dioga beta Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers